On your own
by KittenGrey
Summary: Murdoc has been helping 2D through simple tasks of life and breaking old habits to start anew, but what happens when 2D needs to start helping himself? Murdocx2D plz no flames Rated T for sexual reference, language, and Murdoc
1. Chapter 1

Second Gorillaz story I've done, this one is by myself this time. Gorillaz, once again, are not mine.

* * *

"Ya know, you already had a fag today."

2D looked up from the spot he was sitting in outside to see the bassist standing over him, staring down at the singer in disappointment and slight frustration.

"I know Muds, but it's a 'abit" He took the cigarette from his mouth and put it out on the cold concrete.

"I told you, ya need ta start breakin old 'abits."

The singer already knew this; Murdoc and he had talked about it constantly since 2D had to get a surgery to help stable his corroding lungs. Ever since the singer's wounds had healed, he started smoking again. Unfortunately, he had to take medication to help keep his lungs from failing, and like all other medication 2D had, he overdosed on this one as well, even if it was an inhaler.

"Come on Muds, I only took a few puffs off the thing, I wunt kill me."

"Yeah, not yet at least, but Noods told me you did the same thing yesterday, and the day before." The bassist kneeled next to the singer and put a comforting arm around him. "Ya rilly gotta stop."

2D sighed and pulled out his inhaler. Maybe that last fag wasn't the best idea after all. As he put it up to his mouth to take a few puffs, Murdoc interrupted.

"When was the last time you did that?"

"About a 'alf hour ago." He raised the inhaler when Murdoc had ripped it from his grip.

"Did I not jus mention something about your overdosing?"

2d sighed and put the inhaler back in his pocket. He would use it when the bassist was gone; what he didn't know couldn't kill him, right?

Murdoc helped the singer up and pulled him into a passionate embrace.

"I love you D, but please, try."


	2. Chapter 2

2D stood in the lobby, waiting for Graham to come and pick him up. He and Graham had been planning to go to the pub downtown since earlier that week, and nothing was gonna stop him now. He quickly glanced around to make sure the bassist wasn't in sight, and then took a few puffs off his inhaler.

There was a knock on the door as 2D approached it. Before he could open the door, however, the vocalist heard the ruff voice of the satanist bellow out "Oi dullard!! Open the fucking door an' see who it is!"

"I already got it Muds." 2D said as he opened the door to let Graham in; Murdoc had just appeared in the lobby.

"You going somewhere dullard?"

2D turned to the bassist to watch him fiddle with the wedding band on his finger. Murdoc was always touching it, always turning it; it seemed he was proud of the ring. 2d couldn't help but smile, it was he who gave Murdoc that wedding band, it was he who proudly called himself the husband of the satanist.

"I'm going out to the pub wif Graham; we'll be back in a little whoile."

Murdoc stopped fiddling with the ring and clenched his fist a tad. "Did you finish writin the new music like I asked you to do?"

"Umm…..no" It was true. Murdoc had asked 2D to write some music for the new cd they were planning to put out, but unfortunately, the singer had kept putting it off. Now it was already Friday, and Murdoc needed the music by tomorrow.

"I can do it after I get 'ome." 2D hoped it would work; he could stay up all night and finish it, then have it for Murdoc in the morning.

Murdoc glared at 2D through angered eyes, then anger slowly turned into disappointment.

"Forget it, I'ol do it moyself." Murdoc turned and left before 2D could say another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, 2 things. One, yes, that was Graham Coxon from Blur, and two, I know 2D isn't really the lead singer of Blur, but in my stories Jamie and Damon don't exist and 2D is technically Damon.

Once again, Gorillaz, and Blur, are not mine

* * *

It had been the biggest fight they ever had. 2D had tried writing music at the bar that night, while Murdoc had already had a few songs fully written down. Sure, 2D had given it a shot, but after handing Murdoc a few verses and notes that made no sense on a crumbled up bar napkin, Murdoc had lost his temper. 2D was supposed to have finished song ideas a week ago, he should have never gone out until they were done, and he should have cared more. Murdoc knew the vocalist did put some effort into it, but he also knew the singer had given up after a few minutes of trying. No matter how hard the bassist pushed, the singer's stubbornness pushed harder.

The whole studio heard the argument admitting from the winniebago; Murdoc screaming at 2D about how negative he always was, how he never cared, how life wasn't going to baby him forever, and how the singer needed to get his act together, to try, to care, to be proud of himself for once. No matter what the singer did, very rarely was there a smile on his face. He was the lead singer of Gorillaz and Blur, wrote beautiful music and played the piano like an expert, and yet he could never be proud of himself, and he was always leaning on someone, depending on someone, like a crutch, and that crutch happened to be Murdoc.

2D was strong, in will and heart, but he had never seen it. Murdoc had seen it constantly, and told 2D how strong he was, but the vocalist never listened. It was time for the singer to stand on his own two feet, to find his strength and support himself. It was time for him to live; happy, strong, and independent. Murdoc had to make the singer see he could survive on his own, so Murdoc had to do the extreme; leave the vocalist.

The fight had begun that faithful night, and the bassist remembered every painful detail. 2D had started crying a few minutes after the bassist raised his voice, so Murdoc had calmed down a bit; he didn't want to scare the vocalist, only have him understand. They started arguing, and 2d had turned around, yet again, and said to just forget it. The vocalist always did this; said to forget and shoved the problem into a corner, hardly realizing that the problem was being added to and made bigger and bigger each time. Now was the time, the moment when Murdoc knew this had to be it; the end of all arguments. Murdoc screamed "Fine! I will forget it! I'll forget it, everything, and even you." He threw his wedding band out to door of the winniebago, along with the vocalist, and slammed the door shut, locking his problem out, but locking the pain in.


	4. Chapter 4

Murdoc looked over at the window; the rose was dying. It had been a rose 2D had given him only days before their fight. It wasn't for any special occasion, only a small token of love, as 2D had done too often. Murdoc stood and emptied some of the water from the vase; it would help the rose dry out and keep its perfect form, like all the others 2D had given him. 2D, the blue haired angel that Murdoc had loved so dearly. It was better this way, and Murdoc knew it wasn't over for good. The mere thought of 2D caused a tear to drop from the bassist to the rose below him; the first tear that had fallen since their fight, since that night where Murdoc had to rip both he and the vocalist apart in a desperate attempt in saving the singer from himself.

Murdoc put the rose back in its place and miserably sat down on his bed, the tears continuing to form in his eyes and pour down his cheeks. He cried; cried for the pain he put both of them through, cried for the stress he had put on himself in aiding the singer, cried for the love they had for each other, and cried for the hope that in the end, things would be better, and 2D would be saved. He cried until the tears stopped flowing, until his pillow was soaked with despair and sadness, and then, in a small attempt to relieve himself of his misery, he laid his head down on a clean pillow, and forced himself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"I dun understand...'ow can 'e be loike that" 2d sobbed.

"Aww, it will be ok, he's just angry."

2d looked over at the young woman who was sitting on the other side of the bed. Little Sarah Posion; she was such a sweetheart and acted like she was incapable of anger.

He huggled his pillow and looked down at the wedding band on his bed. Tears rolled down his cheeks in a steady stream; it had taken him three hours to find the ring on the carpark floor. Murdoc was too angry; he hadn't been this angry for years. 2d knew he wouldn't see the bassist again. He knew Murdoc cared, but he didn't understand. Why couldn't the bassist get off his back?

"Its not over." 2d looked at Sarah.

"Whu?"

"He won't leave you."

"But Sarah," 2d choked back a sob. "'e already 'as."

"No I 'aven't..." Murdoc stepped out from the dark corner of the room. 2d squeaked in surprise and choked on his tears.

"Ow...ow long 'ave y...you been 'ere?" 2d stammered, his heart pounding in his chest.

Sarah walked over to Murdoc and pouted, "you're mean."

"If I wos so mean then I wouldn't be 'ere apologizing, now would I?" Murdoc smirked his classic smirk, the one he was famous for...

* * *

Ok, basically I got tired of this story, and it ends as "they all live happily ever after, the end". Btw, you'll have to read my profile for the relationship between sarah and 2d

and now i sound like a babbling idiot...r&r!

* * *

Ok, for those of you who want more, i'm sorry i can't continue this story. This story was actually base on a fight me and my girlfriend had, and now that we're not fighting anymore i just kinda wanted to end this quick and put this fic behind me. My other stories are all 2dxMurdoc and will be continued soon, so for those of you who want to hear more about this cute couple, like how they started out (drunk hearts, taintd love, and endless romance) then read my other fics! and once again, i apologize 


End file.
